First Love
by broken gaurdian
Summary: Eddie is Jill's gaurdian. Jill is a royal princess.Will they follow their destinys or throw everything away t and fall in love. Jill and Eddie are so cute. Please read! they are so cute together! please read and review! please i promise you will love!:
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Jill's point of view**_

I don't own any of this content!

We got back to court and I had my own apartment next to Lissa's. Being the queen's sister had some positives. Eddie and Adrian lived in my apartment or dorm or what -ever it's called. I never have shared with guys before but I had my own room and the guys respected my privacy.

I was practicing the defensive magic that Christian taught me. All of a sudden Adrian came up behind me and swept me in his arms. He started running around carrying me. I kept screeching and giggling the whole time. He would swing me and pop me up in the air. Adrian was like my big brother.

We were both laughing when Eddie entered the room.

He came in shirtless. And oh my God he was fucking ripped. Eddie was sexy because of the guardian training. But anyways the point is it is sexy.

Adrian came near Eddie. He started swinging me and then he looked right at Eddie and said, "Catch!"

_**Jill's point of view**_

"Catch!" Adrian yelled. I didn't have time to figure out what he was about to do. All of a sudden I was flying through the air. I couldn't react I was so shocked. I was prepared to hit the ground. All of a sudden Eddie caught me in his arms so fast. I blinked and saw his eyes.

I felt strange staring at him. His hazel eyes met my emerald eyes. His muscles were ….. unbelievable. His sandy hair was slightly wet; he probably just got of the shower. I was dazzled. We just got lost into each other's eyes for several minutes. He finally set me down and I quickly left the room blushing like an idiot.

Do I like Eddie? Do I have a crush on him? I thought. Suddenly something in my heart clicked. I did like Eddie; I was in love with my guardian. I went onto the patio. The sun was rising. (I'm a vampire so sunset is the sunrise for me and sunrise is sunset. I live in the night and sleep in the day.) What happened next changed my life.

__**Eddie's point of view.**_

Adrian looked right at me and said, "This is your shot. Don't go after her and regret it the rest of your life or follow her and be happy. You are good enough for her, Mason would tell you to go for it."

I knew he was right. _Mason this is when I need you buddy. Why can't you be here?_ I thought. I finally left and went out to the patio.

I came up behind Jill. I hugged her. she returned the hug. We faced each other.

"Hey. I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked. She shook her head no. I wrapped her tiny hands in my bigger ones. We stared into each other's eyes.

"I think I want to kiss you." I gently whispered. She looked up in shock.

"I might be bad at it." She whispered. Her green eyes shined at me.

"That's not possible." I said softly.

I bent down and her lips met my lips slightly. I kissed her carefully not to be too hard. I figured she hasn't kissed a lot since she was only fifteen. I pulled away but kept our faces close.

After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke.

"That was my first kiss."

I smiled then said.

"I'm honored. How was it?"

"Great." She said smiling. We both just started laughing. I hugged her.

"So what did you think?" she asked.

"Incredible." I said.

"What happens now? What does this mean about us?" She asked.

I answered her by pressing my lips to hers.

_Thanks Mason_. I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Jill's point of view**

_Dear diary;_

_I'm so happy. A day ago I had my first kiss. I always heard your first kiss is special but I never knew how special it could get. Eddie kissed me, it wasn't hard but nice and sweet and gentle. That's what I needed, I also needed someone who understands me and just doesn't only see me as a princess._

_There is a problem though. Eddie is my guardian. He isn't a royal mori. Even though it is allowed it is scandalous. I don't know if I'm ready to be talked about yet. I'm not my sister or Adrian or even Rose. I'm not as strong as them yet to hear everyone whisper things about me._

_I wonder if I really am a dragmoir. I don't think I can ever live up to the honor of the name. Sorry dad, I know you wanted to keep me a secret and I know I'm screwing up._

_Jailbait_

* * *

><p>I heard the doorbell ring. I looked through the peep hole and opened the door. Dimitri came in and I cried out in horror.<p>

Dimitri was covered in blood. His clothes were ripped. He was bruised. But none of that even can be prepared to how Eddie looked.

Dimitri limped across the room and laid Eddie down on the couch. Dimitri told me to get lots of towels and bandages. I somehow managed to move and do what he told me to do.

After I got what Dimitri told me to get. We moved to the ground next to Eddie and pressed the towels to Eddie's wounds to stop the bleeding. I pushed his shirt up and gasped. He had a huge gash in his hip.

Eddie cried out in pain when I pushed the rag against it. His hands were in fist, I knew he was trying not to scream from the pain. Right on cue Adrian walks through the door.

I look at him pleadingly, I know the spirit will hurt Adrian but I can't lose Eddie. In a flash Adrian is at my side. The spirit is traveling through his fingers healing Eddie. Once it's done Eddie relaxes and I sigh in relief.

Adrian turns to Dimitri and offers his hand to heal him. Dimitri asks,

"Why would you want to heal me? No one expects you to heal me. Why offer?"

"Because I do the unexpected. I'm not like you." And Adrian reached and heals Dimitri. We all just sit there in silence thankful.

Eddie breaks the silence and says, "Jill can you take me to my room." I nod and take him to his room. He lies on his bed. I turn to leave but a hand grabs mine.

"Please stay." He whispers. I nod again. And I lay down on the bed next to him. He wraps his arms around me. I start to tear up.

He looks at me and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Please don't cry. You're ok." He said softly. Of course he was thinking about me instead of himself. _ It is what he was born to do. We come first._ I thought. That's so selfish.

"I was worried about you. I thought you were going to die. Seeing you like that with all that blood…." He shut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

I kiss him back even though I'm not experienced. He slowly roughens the kiss. Taking it easy on me. He pulls away to breath and says, "Is this ok with you." I nod and kiss him hard proving that I was fine. We start making out hard. This is the first time I had ever made out I know it sounds stupid but I'm only 15. Somehow while making out I start to lift up his shirt. He helps me slide it above his head and he threw it on the floor. I sit in his lap making out with him looking in those gorgeous Hazel eyes. Things start getting hot between us when all of a sudden…

Adrian walks into the room. He comes at a screeching Holt.

"Fuck! My eyes, they burn! Stop!" He yells playfully. Eddie positions me so Adrian can't see me. I don't see the point the only thing missing is Eddie's shirt. But I bury my face in Eddie's chest so Adrian can't see me blushing like crazy.

"Great timing Adrian." Says Eddie calmly.

"Well I was certainly not ready to give a speech." Said Adrian smirking. We look at him confused.

"I'm Jill's older brother, sort of, and as brother I must give the talk. Basically if you do anything to hurt her, emotionally or physically, I will beat the shit out of you. And I better not see anything like what I just saw between you two ever again! Ok I'm all good." He said trying to keep a straight face but then he cracked up. Then he left.

"I like your brother." Eddie smiled.

"Yeah but he has awful timing. "I answered.

We both started cracking up. Hopefully Eddie will always be here to make me laugh.


End file.
